It's time for medication
by McLovin The Vampire
Summary: A short story about Orochimaru and Kabuto in The Hidden Sound Village.


A small snake slithered in a dark corridor with only a few candles lighting up the place. The floor and the wall were all made of light grey, ice-cold stones. It was a cave, a very big cave, indeed. The snake continued to slither in a room with candles in all corners, a brown bookshelf on the right side of the room, filled with books and notes. There was a small desk to the left, a young man with ash-grey long hair and round shaped old glasses were sitting at the desk writing on a piece of paper. He was writing a letter to an old friend and the young man had a gloomy but determined face. The snake ignored the young man and slithered up to the man lying in the bed all the way back in the room. It slithered up to the red sheet and made itself comfy. The man lying in the bed, who was clearly older than the young man at the desk, bended forward and caressed the snake. His yellow snake eyes was fixed on the young man, watching him as he wrote on the paper.

"What are you writing?"

The young man looked at the man in the bed.

"A letter. The young man said with a very calm voice."

"To who?"

"Doesn't matter whom I'm writing to. How are you feeling?"

"Not very well."

"It's soon time for your medication, Orochimaru-sama." The young man with the glasses stood up, looked again at his master and at the snake.

Orochimaru nodded and looked down at his pet snake. "Very well," he said. I"'d be nothing without you.. Kabuto." Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto left the room to go get his master medication. He was a sick man, and been since an incident happened during a fight. Orochimaru's body is weak. He needs a new body to survive.

Before Kabuto went to get Orochimaru his medication, he checked on all their prisoners. Well, they weren't really prisoners, they were kept behind bars most of the time, but Orochimaru and Kabuto both used them for experiments for their own sakes and as ninja puppets to attack The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey. _**Hey**_! You guys!" Kabuto shouted.

Two of the prisoners were fighting. One of them was bald and muscular, and the other one where very thin and had short brown hair with scared eyes. They both stopped fighting and looked up to Kabuto when they both heard the echo of his voice. Even the other prisoners did.

"Knock it off you too." He said and rested his arms on the railing. "The sound of your fighting can be heard in the whole cave and it might disturb Orochimaru-sama when he's going to try to sleep soon."

Both of them blinked with fear and nodded. The muscular one let go of the thin boy.

"W-we're sorry." They said.

"Good, now get back in your cells everybody. Playtime's over, its sleepy time."

Kabuto clapped his hands and everybody out on the open ground with some tables and chairs walked back to their cells without saying a word. They feared him. Not as much as they feared Orochimaru, but they did indeed feared Kabuto. He may look like a good-for-nothing, skinny, weak 19 years old man with glasses. Kabuto was so much more than that. He loves playing mind games, making you face your worst fears and he enjoys hurting people. What made him even more powerful were his medical skills he's been proven to be talented in since he was a little child.

"You indeed took your time." Orochimaru said while Kabuto walked in with his medication. He didn't look up at all, like Orochimaru didn't notice at all that Kabuto walked in the room.

"Yes… some of our _friends_ got into a small fight.." Kabuto sat down next to the bed and started to give his master his medication.

"If you don't get Sasuke here soon I'll let you join them." Orochimaru gave Kabuto a scary and a very threatful stare.

"There, there," Kabuto said while his master drank. He was used on getting threats from his master.

"We'll get him here," Kabuto continued. "Sooner or later, but you have to blame yourself that you refuse to use my body—"

"I don't want to use _your_ body!" Orochimaru hissed as he quickly grabbed Kabuto's blue-purple-ish shirt so he nearly dropped the medication. "It's Sasuke I want. I _want_ and _**need**_ the _Sharingan_!"

They both stared at each other. Kabuto's eyes were very big. For a moment, he was actually scared. Then he pulled himself together, got loose from his master's grip and stood up.

"Very well, I'm just trying to be the loyal servant as I am and help you to recover as fast as possible so you can take over the Leaf Village."

"If I got your body I wouldn't have a spy or a doctor."

Kabuto smirked. He knew very well Kabuto himself were just a puppet in Orochimaru's goal to achieve his goals for his own good. But they were both interdependent on each other. Kabuto would be nothing without Orochimaru and Orochimaru wouldn't be as feared as he is by the Leaf Village if he didn't have Kabuto.

Orochimaru went to sleep and the small snake was resting on the sheet. Kabuto turned out the lights and left the room. He walked through the corridors when the unfinished letter in his hands. Kabuto left it in his room and went to bed.


End file.
